


【鹤莲】泳池

by Ryanoi



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Relationships: 鹤莲
Kudos: 1





	【鹤莲】泳池

第二张单曲的发布日期预定在七月，正值暑热，主题也定得很有夏天的味道，因为主打歌里有水下拍摄的场景，所以大家在六月的某日，按照日程来到了运营单独包下的室内游泳馆。

“哇，真的好宽敞啊！”

“包下这块场地花了不少预算吧。”

“莲君怎么又开始算账了，哈哈哈别有压力，大家就当出来放松放松。”

他们穿着特定的服装，先按照摄影师的要求，分别拍了在泳池边的照片。因为是夏天，大家的穿着都较为清爽，大多都是简约的短袖短裤。莲穿着白色的背心，外面套了一件半透的罩衫，下身则是薄牛仔短裤，许久不见他露腿，和他关系近的男生们，大着胆子去开玩笑。

“莲君的小腿好细啊。”

大平和豆原站在了莲的两边，比了比才发现差距不是一般的大。

“是呢，简直就是女孩子嘛。”

“麻美！祥生也是，别胡闹啦。”

莲跺了跺脚，干脆不理他们，跑到泳池边看着鹤房和木全在水里胡闹，反正接下来的拍摄都是水中的，工作人员也就放任他们在休息的间隙去玩，不愧是在游泳部练习多年，鹤房在水里游得很轻快，他宽阔的肩膀打开，让淡蓝色的水波缓慢流过，自如地变换着泳姿，看得莲艳羡不已。

“哦呀，莲君，你看起来很想下水的样子，来玩吗？”

鹤房猛地从水下抬起头，和他的招牌动作一样，溅出的水花打湿了莲的脚，早上造型师费心思给他吹好的蓬松卷发，现在湿淋淋地贴在他的额头，鹤房不以为意地用手撩起来，轻而易举地用单手抓住莲的脚踝，就要把他往水下拽。

“啊啊，不了不了，好可怕，汐恩！你别拉我……”

“嘿，时间还早呢，难道莲君怕水？”

莲被他抓住了脚踝，鹤房的力气比他大，加上地上湿滑，他根本使不上劲，远处的队员们只听到很响的水声，然后泳池边的莲就不见了。

鹤房一旦调皮起来，谁也拿他没办法，何况莲在练习室以外的地方，根本没什么威慑力，他认命地在完全没入水中之前，深呼吸了一口，紧紧地闭上了眼睛，因为他从小就不敢在水里睁眼。鹤房则是把他慌乱的模样看了个遍，心里憋着笑，双腿用力一蹬，就抱着莲一起浮出了水面。

“汐恩，别太过分了哦。”

大平站在岸边有点担心的样子，鹤房比了个让他安心的手势，水下他的手臂正牢牢地抱着莲的腰，他在水中简直比在地上还要灵活，不一会就把莲带到了水池中央。

莲的全身也已经湿透，他的白衣湿了之后就会变成可疑的半透明色，银白色头发还滴着水，那双眼睛迟迟不肯睁开。

“莲君，莲君？没事了，这里水不深的。”

鹤房少见地用温柔的低音在他耳边说着，莲这才敢睁开眼睛，眨了好几下还是觉得不太舒服，鹤房按住他想揉眼睛的手。

“别啊，会感染的。”

“可是难受……”

莲的声音也被水浸软了，但还是听了他的话，没有揉眼睛，还顽固地贴在眼上的妆容万一化开就不好了，鹤房曾经被化妆师警告过。

“等习惯就好了，莲君不太会游泳是吧？”

莲的手臂不知不觉就缠在鹤房的肩膀上，他的脚因为不能够到泳池底部，浸没在水中没有落点，只有鹤房的身体能为他提供少许安心的支撑。

“这不是明摆着吗…我又不跟你似的，学过十来年游泳。”

“啊，可是莲君学过十来年的舞蹈，怎么样，在这里还能跳吗？”

“讨厌呀……哇啊！你，你别松开我，汐恩！”

莲害怕他真的会直接松手，干脆手脚并用地贴在他身上，大声地喊他的名字。

“怎么啦，刚开始还不让我碰的。”鹤房最喜欢开他玩笑，不过还是带着他慢慢游向泳池边缘，“现在都离不开我了。”

“还不是因为汐恩强行拉我下水！”

莲看到自己逐渐接近地面，这才安心，不想再和他纠缠，打算一靠岸就直接爬上去换衣服。

“别走呀，难得来这里，莲君不想学游泳吗？”

“不了，我想上去……”

“明明很想学的样子，别害羞嘛，舞蹈上一直受到莲的关照，这次就换我来做莲君的游泳教练好了。”

“挺好的呀，莲君，就学学吧。”大平拿手机出来，饶有兴致地拍摄起来，“今天的内部物料也有了！”

“什么呀，祥生也这样？”

莲很不满地嘟囔着，缩回了准备让大平拉他一把的手，鹤房和他此刻站在浅水区，水深只到他们腰间。

“莲君，想学什么？”

“你最擅长哪种就哪种吧。”

“那就是仰泳咯？”

“嗯。”

他们俩面对面站着，鹤房已经脱下了湿透的上衣，露出结实的躯体，水珠顺着他的脖颈往下流淌，那宽阔的肩膀让莲又心生许多羡慕。

“莲君不脱？可能会有点影响哦。”

“我只穿里面的行吗？”

莲最后只把罩衫脱去了，本就偏修身的背心，紧紧地贴在他身上，虽说有锻炼肌肉的痕迹，但是和大了一号的鹤房相比，还是太纤细了，莲被他的手臂引导着，慢慢的躺下。

“你不会放手的吧？汐恩……”

“在你熟悉动作之前，我会托着你的，放心吧。”

鹤房的手臂托在他的腰和腿上，示意他慢慢地挥舞四肢寻求浮力。莲的手臂和腿都很修长，简单的挥舞也做的很优美。

“对，就是这样……做得好。”

“哈哈，真的？”

莲笑眯眯地反问，鹤房带着他往前游去。

“跟着我的节奏来，不要急。”

“嗯……”

莲的动作稍有迟缓，就可能沉下去，鹤房仍旧托着他的腰，在他身边灵活地游动着，冰冷的池水浸没过身体，柔柔地抚摸过肌肤，炎热消散的同时，莲感到非常放松。

“渐渐熟悉了吧？莲君，上手很快啊。”

“因为汐恩你也很会教啊……”

鹤房一直没有撤开手，等于还是带着莲往前游，有心看热闹的队员看他们游得不错，有的就走开了，连一直在拍摄的大平也不知道去了哪里。

“再潜一次水试试看，好不好？”

“哎？”

莲愣愣地睁大眼睛，每次都不会给他回答的时间，鹤房深吸了一口气，拉着莲共同没入水底，莲只来得及憋住一点气，因为太过惊讶在水中也能睁开眼睛。鹤房在摇晃的清澈池水中笑得肆意，他的嘴边冒出一连串水泡，唱着歌儿漂浮到水面破开了。

莲想着，他就是拿这个弟弟的胡闹没办法，缺氧的恐惧让他挣扎着想要浮上去，可鹤房还是牢牢地搂着他。

水让一切接触都变得虚幻，包括鹤房匆匆凑过来给他的那一吻。对方并不是想要给自己渡气，因为这之后，鹤房就带着他直接游到了水面。

莲急促地大口呼吸着，昏沉地伏在鹤房肩膀上咳嗽，陆陆续续有人过来，他的耳朵也因进水短暂地听不清楚。

“汐恩，你也注意点分寸！”

队长难得说了重话，而鹤房没有回答，沉默着把莲带到岸上，有人拿来毛巾帮他擦干，他被放在躺椅上休息，还固执地抓着鹤房的手臂。

“莲君，我……”

莲只对他摇头，示意他不必道歉，濡湿的银发之后，狭长的眼睛闪过狡黠的光，对他说起了悄悄话。

“……明明不用潜水也能做的。”

End


End file.
